Star Vs Island Loving!
by Creeply
Summary: Star, Marco, Jackie, Janna, and Queen Moon are all stranded on a deserted island somewhere in another dimension! How will they get off? But then they try some fruit and decide it might not be such a bad thing. One shot. Lemon. Review.


**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Would be great if some of the less popular stuff got reviews. Just super busy this time of year. All characters are aged up to legal ages.**

"Well this sucks." Marco said as he sat on the beach and tried to rearrange his favorite red hoodie so that it would actually cover him up.  
"It could have been a lot worse. I mean no one straight up died." Star points out as she squeezes fresh salty sea water from her long golden hair before shaking her head vigirously like a dog. She scrubs some sand out of her ear and plops down beside him as they stare out at the ocean.

"It could have been a lot better too. I mean no one important or interesting even died." Janna snarked as she slipped down beside Marco and Star. She purses her lips and blows him a kiss making him wrinkle his nose in amazement and vague discomfort. He still wasn't entirely sure if she had sunk the ship or not, but he wouldn't have put it past her.

"Would you three stop looking dramatically out towards the ocean and help us look for food and shelter? Or start a fire? Or do literally anything at all?" Jackie called out to the trio from where she was gathering firewood. MArco instnatly shot up with Janna a close second. Star flopped back before sighing out over dramatically.

"Finnnnneeeee...But I don't see why we should bother, that was an interdeimensional cruise ship. The chances of anyone actually finding us out on this small island in the middle of nowhere is pretty dang low." She stood up and walked towards the large jungle that overhung everything.

"Besides I'm pretty sure that I can survive this place. It doesn't look that different from all of the other jungles that I've been stranded in." She said confidently. A yelp came from overhead as another survivor of the ship wreck fell from the tree above them. Queen Moon rubbed her aching crown and quirked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"And how many deserted islands have you been stuck on young lady?"  
"Too many." Marco deadpanned before Star could respond. The blonde girl blushed before sticking out her tongue out at the jerk and rolling her eyes.  
"Ugh! I bet that I could find way more fruit then all the rest of you put together!" She teased before Janna chuckled.

"Please don't encourage this." Marco and Queen Moon deadpanned at the same time. Moon had finally stood up and was rubbing her stinging posterior. She had fallen pretty far, she had initially been searching for something for them all to eat. Baring that some sort of shelter that they could all stay in for the evening before it got too dark or cold or some sort of man eating monster popped out of the foliage and consumed them without a second thought.

"Besides we might not need to go trapizing all throughout these thick jungle plants." Moon said before pointing daintily towards the distance. "There was a small shack a mere two to three miles down this beach. I believe that it looked inhabitated and we could all find someone there."

"Yippee! We'll be saved before we know it!" Star shouted before wrapping her arms around Marco and Jackie's shoulders making the two bisexual dorks blush wildly.  
"I thought that you had been excited to be spending the night out under the stars in a dangerous jungle just barely surivving?" Marco said with a raised eyebrow. Star waved him off with a chuckle.

"Meh. I roll with what we've got. And if we have some place to stay tonight then I am using it!" She said as she started power walking down the beach. "Now it's go time!"

"God how can I not have a crush on her." Janna mumbles before nudging the uptight queen standing beside her and rubbing her temples, a massive migraine already coming on. "You did a good job with that one your royal highness." Janna wiggled her eyebrows while Queen Moon just looked at the shorter girl in confusion.

The five of them walked over the sand and tramped along the clear winding shore. It was a very lovely beach without a single rock out of place. It was very nearly a paradise. In fact Marco would have called it a paradise. It was clear, clean, and it had been right there when they all were thrown off of the ship.

"Man this place just keeps on giving doesn't it?" Jackie said once they reached the small shack, it was actually more of a cottage, with a fence, a small store attachment and what looked like a garden directly behind it. It was clean, well maintained, and looked like someone had just recently been there.

"Maybe we can find some clothes that aren't soaked in salt and sand." marco said pulling at his hoodie in disgust. It was really starting to chafe his skin, and he had very lovely delicate skin!

Star smirks as she skips up the steps and kicks in the door. Using your hands was for posers. Her smirk widens into a smile as she giggles and looks around the small hut.

"Wow. This is the ritz of survival situations!" The magical princess said as she stepped inside. Inside was one massive fold out feather bed pressed against a near by wall, and hanging from the ceiling were swimsuits. Not just any swimsuits though.

"Sexy swimsuits. Check these things out!" Star said excitedly grabbing a small blue two piece from the hanger and holding it up. Janna whistled as she held up a dark green camo one that went well with her hat. It was a two piece string microkini with very small circles over the nipples. Star's was a two piece sun floral mesh that would not leave anything to the imagination.

"Who the heck would even have all of these things?" Jackie Lynn Thomas said in amazement as she held up a one piece thong bodysuit with holes cut out around the belly button.

"Whoever it is has them all in our sizes too." Queen Moon said sniffing in amazement as she held up another bikini that matched her daughters but was just a touch longer where it mattered.

"Also...sorry Marco." Star giggles as she holds up a very very very tight looking bright red speedo. Marco's eyes bulged out of their socket as he looked between it and the four women.

"I...uh...I might keep my hoodie on if that..."He scratched at his arm pit as he felt the salt drying, he sighed and took the offered swimsuit before walking outside.  
"No one peek." He snapped as Star stood there and giggled before blushing and fanning her face.  
"Keep it in your pants dude it's just Marco." Janna teased making Star gasp and nudge her bestie in irritation. The nineteen year old chuckled before nudging her back and the two began to play wrestle before Queen Moon clapped her hands.

"Enough of that! We must get ready! We need to find fire wood, food and fresh water!"  
"This place does have a sink." Jackie pointed out turning on the faucet, within a few seconds fresh clear water was pouring right out. She stuck her tongue underneath and lapped it up without a second thought.

"Yep! Totally good too!"  
"What are you some sort of like...magnet for water?" Star said with a raised eyebrow. Jackie smirks and shrugs.  
"Something like that." She pulls off her top and Star tries not to stare enviously at her friends large rack. Jackie had all of the best curves right where it mattered. Janna was no slouch either. Sure Star loved her body but she also really really really liked the thought of having tits that were above C cup.

Marco blushes as he glances around the empty beach before rapidly pulling off his shirt and pants and shimmying into the swimsuit. He sighs as he blushes uncontrollably.  
"This is nuts." He mutters, like something out of a really really really crappy anime or some fourteen year old kids wet dream. After all, one dude, all alone on a deserted island with four super hot women only wearing swimsuits? That was crazy! That sort of stuff never happened in real life!

Marco glances around and notices a small garden behind the shack. He smirks and walks around it. It looked like there was plenty of fruit there. Of course he recognized none of it. It still looked fresh and edible though. He also saw a pile of bushes with a note written on them.

"Firewood. Well that makes the rest of the night much easier." Marco said in satisfaction, after all it was free firewood. He wondered when the owner of this place would show up. If they ever would even show up. No one had come out of the jungle when the cruise ship started to go down. Which was pretty obvious. But if all of this fruit was just hanging here and the firewood was all gathered up... "It almost seems like this was all set up for us."

Marco muses out before shrugging and grabbing the massive bushes and pulling them out to in front of the very nice looking vacation hut.

A few hours later the five of them were relaxing around the blazing fire with thick pieces of fruit in hand. Star was chowing down on her seventh piece as the smoke blew across their faces. Star coughed as she kept on getting the biggest hit from it. She sniffled and sneezed before trying to move. The breeze shifted again and the blonde continued to get battered by the smoke.

"UGH! IS this stuff just out to get me or something?!" She complained before plopping down beside Marco. A thick seed was on her chin that she flicked off into the fire. The flames glowed a bright green for a second causing all of them to flinch in amazement. Queen Moon raised an eyebrow as she ran her fingers through her thick luxurious silver white hair and glanced at Marco quizically.

"Where exactly did you find these bushes young man?" The royal queen asked with her normal high and mighty tone of voice.

"Just around the corner next to the hut. They were just sitting there and were labelled firewood." Marco responded with a shrug. Moon nodded before tapping her chin. There was something a touch unsettling about the fire, and the fruit. She had eaten five pieces and it was exceptionally sweet, every bite tasted like an entirely different piece of fruit. It was honestly incredible. Star had eaten the most out of all of them, but Moon had almost shamelessly indulged herself with the tasty pieces.

"Well I like it. It's creepy." Janna said as she tossed an entire coconut shaped piece of fruit (Except on the inside it had small firm seeds that tasted vaguely like oranges) The fire flared up as it ate the tasty fruit and the five of them breathed deeply as a sweet and slightly familiar aroma filled the air from the burning and then disappearing fruit.

"This is honestly incredible...and sort of...strange...and magical..."Jackie said rubbing her head and licking her lips. She arched her back and Marco felt his gaze glance towards her tits. They were so big and round and soft and glorious looking. He wanted to reach out and touch them, to heft them, to lick them. Jackie felt eyes on her and she blushed all the way to her ears. She knew that she was wearing a super skimpy bikini, but she was also out in the middle of nowhere with only her friends around so she wasn't too worried.

Marco gulped, his throat felt very dry all of a sudden and he rubbed his lips. The sand was sticking to his sweaty body and all of a sudden the speedo that he was wearing felt way too small and constricting. He adjusted it and cleared his throat again and again. He wiped his brow. He blinked. And then he blinked faster. He could practically feel the world shifting beneath him. Every inch of him felt super charged with electricty.

He arched his back and gasped before moaning as a strange tightening began in his core.

"W-what's going on?" He groans before gasping in amazement as he gazed down at his hands. They were slowly growing. Turning from weak little petite almost feminine hands into strong muscular pieces of meat that could probably crush a coconut between the fingers. His eyes wandered up his arms and he watched as they stretched and grew, his body lengthened, with every additional inch that he gained he also felt an overwhelming amount of power. His biceps were strong as a bulls neck, his torso expanded and he felt eight pack abs burst across his brand new rocking bod. He gazed in mute shock downwards at his strange new body.

He instinctively flexed and admired his amazing new physique. His eyes darted downwards where he felt a massive shifting. And then all of a sudden his dick popped out. But it was hard for him to even think of it as his dick. It was so huge! It was like a human arm! So long and thick, it was as girthy as a wrist with thick interlocking veins across it and a large angry red cock head gracing the top.

He gulps and pokes it, his balls tighten as a surge of feeling flooded his body. Marco moans and gazes around at the women around him. Trying to make sense of his brand new transformation. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he caught a glance of the others.

Jackie was rolling on her back and moaning in delighted amazement. It did not hurt at all, it sort of felt like someone was tickling her with hundreds of feathers. Then it turned into thousands of feathers. Her sandy blonde hair continued to frame her face, but the aqua green streak expanded and consumed all of her bangs. Her lips parted and grew wet as her tongue dove out and licked them. Her eyes crossed as she gazed down at her perky D cup breasts, they were the same size but they seemed much more sensitive and perkier. She felt her thighs lengthen and strengthen. She gazed in amazement at her thick juicy body and hips, they were wide and bouncy and did not have a hint of sag. It was all natural twerking delicious booty meat!

She reached out and pinched herself before rubbing her hands along her sides, gripping her hips and then leading to her ass and squeezing the large ass cheeks. She moaned and bit her lips as a strange overwhelming fire was born in her tight eight pack. She wondered when the eight pack had blossomed across her stomach.

Janna was whooping in amazement as her breasts lengthened and grew. Her body grew even more to match them. Soon she was nearly as tall as Marco, maybe a head shorter (But since he was now easily seven feet tall she wasn't going to complain) Her breasts were closing in on GG cup and then surpassing it. She stopped counting after that and only hefted the large perky floating globes. They should have hurt her back and shoulders but she felt strong and powerful and aware and able to do absolutely everything!

Her hair fell from her cap and reached her cute perky dancers ass. Then went beyond to her luxurious legs that would put a super models to shame and her adorable ankles. She licks her lips and touches her thick long lactating nipples before giggling even louder.

"Oh yeah. So fucking hot." Janna mumbles before she stares at Queen Moon and her tongue pops out. "MMMM. Milf."

Queen Moon is gasping in amazement. She groans loud enough to cause an echo as she grips the front of her swimsuit and with a mighty heave manages to free her new and improved massive tits. Her hair flows around her like a silver mane and she stares as her diamond shaped purple nipples seem to grow, poking out and rounding out her pretty new tits. They are the largest tits that she has ever seen, even larger then that Janna girls, adding letters to the alphabet and then absolutely destroying the alphabet all together! She hefts them and groans as she feels some sort of liquid sloshing around inside of her.

She glances her hands downwards to touch her flat trim powerful belly and then to her wide breeding hips, she would need a very long tape measure to wrap around these hips! She does not feel fat though, she feels alive and aware, juicy, thicc...or whatever the fuck it is that the kids are calling it these days. She moans and wiggles onto her hands and knees and stares intently at the fire. She feels light headed and delighted!

She glances around absentmindedly and then her eyes alight on Star and they bug out. All three girls are staring at Star as she gracefully gets to her feet. She is almost the same height as Marco, her body has impressive muscles gracing her arms and legs. But her ass and tits are pure and total sexy mind numbing flesh. Larger tits then her mom and Janna's combined, her hips made Jackie's look like they belonged on a fool. Her hair was wild and curling around her like she had a halo. Her swimsuit had torn as she grew and changed.

Star glanced down and pressed her long fingers to her pussy lips and gasped as she felt an overwhelming heat issue outwards. She gazed at her fingers and then smiled before licking her lips and turning to Marco.

"I don't think that we ate normal fruit. Or sat around a normal fire Marco." She sang out before falling to all fours and crawling towards the man. He gazed at her with a wide smile on his lips.

"I don't think so either Star." He mumbles as she gets close and runs her fingernails across his chiseled torso and long thick biceps.  
"Abs..."She drools out looking goofily downwards as Marco grins in delight and wiggles underneath her intensive scrutiny.  
"Well then...what do you think we should do first my royal highness?" MArco inquires as politely as he can as Star gazes down at his dick with the expression of a hunter spotting its prey. She snaps out of it and raises a knowing eyebrow before Marco grins and wraps an arm around her shoulders. They are both blushing, the rest of the world falling away around them and just turning into the two of them barely three inchs apart and drooling in sexy horny anticipating delight all over each other.

"You are incorigable." Marco flirted as Star tossed her head. Her long golden curls were almost jangling like bells in the wind. She silenced him with a deep overwhelming kiss that made Marco gasp out as he grasps her ass. Their tongues dart around, instantly in play, the kiss was practically orgasmic and soon Marco was huffing and panting eagerly against her as he deepened it again and again until she was straddling him and rubbing her big bouncing twerking ass cheeks up and down his enormous throbbing dick that was begging to be inside of a woman.

Queen Moon shook her head attempting to keep her mind in check. She could not let herself be dragged down by this debauchery! She had to set an example for the young charges in her guardianship! She tried to shake her head, she tried to call out and say something. But all that she could think about was that massive cock that was worming it's way against her daughters ass cheeks. How thick and lovely it looked how inviting and slippery...And how it could easily fill her up to bursting and touch every last nook and cranny of her being. Making her scream and shout and jump for horny horny joy...

She found herself right beside her daughter as the two exchanged excited looks before they poked out their tongues and in unison licked the large throbbing dick that was slapped right in front of them.

'Wait...What am I doing?!' Marco thought trying to wrestle away the power that his body had over his mind. He tried to move, to stretch, to thrash and flail against this strange overwhemling super hot heat that was starting to cloud his mind.

He groans and forgets exactly what he had just been thinking about. Now he was only focused on the gold and silverhaired women who were gently massaging his dick with their soft round perfectly puffy lips as they slurped and licked and kissed him with reckless abandonment. Marco groans as his nuts tighten up. He gazes downwards as Moon cups her daughters head between her long slender hands and starts to move Star's head up and down the long hard shaft that was starting to throb and thrust.

"OH WOW! MY MIND! MY HEAD!" Marco moans out as he felt his cock head get swallowed up by Star's mouth. She smiles and blushes as his moaning fills the island. It is like music to her ears and she just can't get enough of the cute little wiggling that he is doing!

Soon Marco is gasping and humping her face harder and harder. Moon licks her palm and reaches downwards to cup his balls. They are so hot and hard, filled to bursting with cum. She smiles and hefts them and then her eyes widen as they seem to grow, expanding larger and larger. So much cum, so much sperm, so much breeding!

She wiggled her hips and smiles in delight. Her face getting more and more goofy, as if her mind is leaking out of her dripping wet cunt. She groans as her tongue wraps around as much of Marco's cock as she can manage, she brings the long slippery and very skilled muscle up and down his dick. Her fingers caress Star's booty and hips and spanks her daughter's ass before she starts finger banging her own daughter.

"What...about...River?" Marco groans out. Moon looks at him in shock before tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh my darling Marco forget about him! This dick is too good to pass on! I know that my husband would understand if he was here! He would probably be encouraging me to jump your bones right now!" She smiles and winks making Marco's head go absolutely haywire. The sound of wet eager smacking of tongues on clits filled the beach as Janna and Jackie got into the 69 position and started to eagerly slurp.

The two women moaned and gasped as their tongues dove into the other's folds. Their eyes rolling in their heads. The sweet flavors danced over their tongues and they let out tiny eager huffs and pants of air.

"You are...so...pant gasp! Good at this Janna!" Jackie moans coming up for air as she massages the other girls nice sexy slim booty and gives it a wet spank making her bite her lips.

"I know. I've practiced." Janna winks over her shoulder before diving right back in.

Marco's eyes glaze over as he watches the two women, he felt like he was in a super awesome porno, and he was going to go insane! Star's nose rubbed his pubes and he could not take anymore, her deep throating, Moon's massaging, the sexy image of Janna and Jackie orgasming into the other's mouth...

Marco groans as a large wad of cum spears down Star's throat making her gag and squeal as she slurps it all up without any hesitation. Her eyes cross as she eagerly slurps. Moon pulls her daughter off, making her pop off his slippery dick with a moan. His balls tightened and another hot shot of cum came bursting out and hit Moon right in her open mouth, she tried to slurp as much down as possible. But she barely got half of it. Large wads dripped down her large bouncing breasts as she stared dumbfounded at his massive prick.

Star swallowed with a wide grin before she cupped her mommy's tits from behind and gave them a long squeeze.  
"MMMM. Tasty right mommy?" She asked huskily as she hefted her mom's tits and squeezed the nipples causing Moon to arch her back and gasp. Star played with the cum covered nipples and tits for a few seconds before gasping in delight as a long trickle of milk began to drip from Moon's tits.

Both women stared in wide eyed shock for a few seconds before smiling at each other. Marco licked his lips, he wondered what it tasted like...

He then gasps as Star and Moon lean in and lock lips, their tongues swirling around the others mouth as they moan and switch his cum between their full perfect lips.

Marco falls backwards and rolls his shoulders in the sand. He then gasps as he feels someone straddle him. Star holds his dick against her ass cheeks and squeezes with a wide grin on her face. Moon is suckling on her daughters nipples and moaning, milk dripping down Moon's tits.

"Star...shouldn't we have protection or something? Aren't you afraid of getting pregnant?" Marco gasps out as he squeezes her ass cheeks, her fingernails dug into his abs and he rolls his hips eager to be inside of her. The little voice telling him to remain in control was starting to fade.

"That's the idea, big boy. I want you to fuck me like a real man should, with the intent to breed me. So go ahead stud! Treat me like a bitch in heat." She growls as she raised her hips and brought them slamming down. Taking his entire cock deep inside of herself with one full swoop.

Marco gasps as his cock head spanks the back of her womb and she groans. Her head tossing back as Moon smiles and pulls her daughter up half an inch and then slam her back down. Then a full inch, then half of Marco's cock and soon she is bouncing up and down, her legs getting into the groove. Jackie and Janna smile and crawl over. Marco gasps as he feels his mouth get filled by Janna's nice full bouncing tit.

"Suckle on that hot stuff!" Janna says breathlessly. Her gravely voice starting to get higher and shriller in anticipation as she watched Star take the pounding of a lifetime.

"Damn...lucky..."Jackie pouts as she takes Marco's free hand and slips his fingers inside of her. Groaning as he scissors and screws her cunt. Marco grins as he pulls them free to lick them.

"Trust me babe." He mumbles around Janna's nipple as it spasmed and shot milk down his throat. "Your ass was designed to take my dick, you are so next!" JAckie shivers in anticipation as the three women watch as Star's mouth drops open and she orgasms harshly. Tightening around his burning hot dick. Marco moans as he arches his back, making sure that his cock is as deep inside of her as possible. He didn't want a single droplet to escape her gasping gripping pussy. She was milking him for everything that he was worth!

"Baby...Baby...Sperm...Cum...Cock...Hot...So much..."Star mumbles out. Janna giggles as she rubs the back of MArco's head.  
"Yeah he is baby huh?"  
"I think that someone just has baby fever..." Jackie says before gasping when Star falls onto her back with a big smile. Marco is up in an instant and is gripping Jackie by the haunches, getting her into doggy style, her nice round ass cheeks up in the air and shivering and twerking in anticipation for his nice full cock.

She gasps as his drippiny wet cock head presses against her cunt.

"Be gentle?" She asks hpefully. Marco chuckles and she pales before blushing and grinning. "Bring it on then."

Then he plows powerfully and fully into her.

Jackie stiffens before groaning and gasping, her back arching before her arms give out. Pleasure is already lancing through her body. Fire takes place in her belly as her womb takes an unprotected pounding. Moon is rubbing Star's bloated belly with a smile.

"Yes that's my girl. Get knocked up. Mommy can already tell that someone is going to have a bun in the over." She grins knowingly at Jackie who is crying out to the night sky. Her legs slamming her booty against Marco with a furious speed. Janna is twisting her nipples and biting her lips as she stares wide eyed and horny. Her thighs rubbing each other in delighted anticipation.

Jackie can't feel her legs or her stomach. They are just one enormous pleasure soup. Her lips part and her eyes cross. Her pussy lips tighten around Marco's cock trying to catch him before he slides out. Then he stiffens and her gasp lasts three solid minutes as he fills her up to bursting. Jackie lays face first in the sand with her ass in the air, cum dripping down her thighs in thick white goblets. She is grinning and panting as she tries to not pass out.

Then the pleasure and the nonstop orgasms catch up to her and she falls unconscious.

"Well I hope that you've got some more in the tank hottie." Janna says before gulping as he turns towards her with a fire in his eyes. "And you are still hard holy shi-"

She is cut off as he pounces on her and crashes their lips together. Her ankels are by her ears and she wiggles in delight at how forward he is. She gasps as he doesn't even bother with foreplay. They are both wet and slippery enough. He slides into her nice tight cunt with zero resistance and soon Janna is wiggling trying to keep herself awake. Her eyes close as hse gasps and groans.

Marco is panting like a wild animal. His eyes closed as his neck tightens like a mad bull.  
"Good. So good. So tight. So hot. So warm. So good." He groans and makes Janna giggle before groaning again. Her eyes close as she orgasms her legs twitching as her tits practically explode more milk between them.

"Slippery." Marco moans as his sweat and desire run down their bodies. Janna groans as she orgasms, her tongue is too heavy and horny and she can't make any actual words anymore. Star was the only one who could unquestioningly handle him. Jackie is unconscious and Janna is right behind her. The orgasms are just too overwhelming. She had not cum in just a few seconds!

It was like her entire body was supercharged with pleasure and her pussy was a million pleasure receptors and her lips were a billion and she was already orgasming again and tightening around his dick with a yowl. Marco groans as his wad fills her up. He pulls back with a satiafied popping noise and wipes his brow. He grins down at the twitching little psycho with a grin before patting her on the ass. Her ankles are still beside her head and her feet are dug into the sand.

"Nice. Thanks for the ride hot stuff. Now where is the milf. Marco needs milf pussy." He growls before turning around in a tight circle. He spots Moon paddling in the ocean. She raises a hand and waves in delight towards him. Marco sprints easily into the water, his new body is so powerfully built that he is beside her within a few seconds, is picking her up. Their tongues strung together. And then he depostist the squirming gasping milf onto his cock.

"Wow...So tight for a woman who has had a kid...I wonder how many I can knock into you?" He says eagerly.  
"Only...gasp...huff...one!...pantpantpant...at a time! OHGOD! Young man!" She says sternly as they fuck in the water. Going against the waves and currents. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Marco fucks upwards into her. Her cunt is oozing her desire. Her teeth chatter and she bites his neck to steady her nerves. Her hands wrap around each other and then dig into his shoulders as she moans in delighted surprise as she feels his cock fill her to the brim with his hot thick juicy tasty sperm.

Marco walks out of the water with the limp horny and still orgasming Queen Moon flung over his shoulder like a little sexy conquest.

"Okay...Now who is next?!" He says. All three girls exchange nervous eye contact and then instantly all of their hands shoot up with their grins back and their cunts tightening in anticipation.

"ME!" They shout.

* * *

"God those bitches better be here." Hekapoo complains as she steps through another portal. She checks off another dimension that she was in. This was taking forever. Sure Moon and Star were important, and she really liked Marco, but were they all really worth all this fuss to travel all of these dimensions to search for them?

She paused as she looked around the island. It was small and nice, relaxing, she sniffed the air. And it smelled good. Someone was having a fire. She walks through the sand, her dress dragging as she goes around a corner of the island she stops in amazement. She wonders how she had not heard the slapping of flesh on flesh. Or smelt the musk in the air.

Before her was Star Butterfly bouncing up and down on Marco Diaz's cock as he sat on a throne made out of driftwood. Jackie and Janna were kneeling on either side and moaning around his balls. Each person looked so hot...so bimboified! Hekapoo blushes as she covers her mouth. She then stumbles when someone hip checks her forwards.

"Hello dear. Don't just gawk please feel free to join in!" Queen Moon says in delight. She had traded in her royal ball gown for a sexy island two piece bikini, her crown for a seashell necklace, and her palace for an island shack and a hung stud who could breed an entire planet.

Marco winks at Hekapoo and cradles Star closer to his body.  
"Hey there hot stuff." He winks and tosses a kiss. Hekapoo's jaw drops as she rushes forward waving her hands.  
"What are you all doing?!"  
"Fucking." Star says with a content smile as she licks her lips. Hekapoo shakes her head in amazmeent.

"Come on! You guy's can't stay here! You need to go home! All there is to do here is screw, and lie around in the sand, and screw, and eat really nice fruit, and tan all the time, and screw, and lounge on a beach and screw...and screw! And...And...And...Where do I sign up?" She said turning to Moon who giggles and holds out a thick juicy looking piece of fruit.

"Just eat up darling. And trust me...You will never want to go back!"

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**

**Also probably going on hiatus since someone has stolen/posted a few of my other stories.**


End file.
